When It's Right
by RedCaprice
Summary: What starts out as a distraction and a case of mistaken identity turns into something that feels right. WARNING: HBP Spoiler!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I was trying to write the next chapter of Stay With Me and this is what came out.**

**X~X~X~X~X**

Hermione lay awake in bed, her mind was churning. Worries of the upcoming year were constant in her mind since Dumbledore died- no, was murdered- a week ago. There was no doubt in her mind that she would go with Harry to hunt for the Horcruxes but it killed her curious mind to leave school. She was nothing if not smart and she realized that many people would kill her just the same, giving her no choice really. She cried in her bed over her lost childhood.

Again she tried to sleep, but it pervaded her. Not even a good cry put her to sleep so she did something she had never done but had been tempted to. Lavender and Parvati did it often enough without consequence.

In preparation to sneak into the boys dorms, Hermione dabbed a bit of the apple scented fragrance her mum had sent and changed her baggy T-shirt that she was sleeping in (well trying to) to a camisole with lace trim. A midnight seduction, albeit an innocent one, she promised herself. She pulled back the green comforter on her bed and pulled to curtains tight around the four-poster before exiting the room to crawl into Ron's bed. At least in her few minutes of preparations she hadn't thought about Dumbledore's death, which was the point of all this: a distraction.

She found the common room to have a chill that her dorm didn't after tip-toeing down the girls' enchanted staircase and hurried back up the stairs that led to the boys' rooms. It was pitch black up here, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face but she didn't dare light her wand. She didn't want to wake anyone. At least not yet, she giggled to herself uncharacteristically. She padded over to where she knew Ron's bed was. After finding the curtains drawn, she slipped in between the break in the folds and gently crawled into the bed next to a fantastically warm body.

Once tucked under the covers, she hesitantly inched closer to him and his sleeping form drew her in unconsciously.

"Hey babe," he rasped in a very sleep voice. Hermione grinned to herself, Ron must have picked up the pet name the Harry used for Ginny.

She snuggled closer but didn't reply, not wanting to wake him fully, not yet. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure how he would react. There was nothing official between them, they never talked about it, but really, who didn't know that Hermione loved Ron and vice versa?

Hesitantly, she placed a kiss to bare chest. She found she loved the feel of his skin on hers, the unexpected heat and especially the new crackle of intensity and tension. She kissed him again and felt the hand that was circling her waist creep up and tangle into the hair at the nape of her neck. She loved it! So she kissed higher and higher until she was ghosting over his collar bones, the hollow of his throat and finally stopped at his jaw line.

"Is this okay?" She whispered.

"Of course," he rasped, although there was something funny about his voice, "I was hoping you'd come up tonight."

That was a funny thing to say, she thought to herself and almost said. Before she got the chance, his mouth was slanted over hers and moving against her in a way she could only describe as right. She knew it would be right with him, how could it not be?

Soon she was kissing him back with gusto. All she could feel was him everywhere. The hand the was in her hair inched down slowly down her spine until he was cupping her bum, only for it then to move up again over her torso and ghost along the side of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and her pulled her tighter again. Her brain was completely frazzled.

"Gin!" He gasped as her began to kiss his way down her throat.

"Ron?" She remembered something she read in the library about incest being common in the pureblood lines, usually between cousin, but really, brother and sister?

"No, it's Harry." He seemed just as stunned as she did.

"Harry?" She repeated stupidly.

"Hermione?" He asked incredulously.

Quickly she picked up her wand and lit the tip nonverbally, he cast _Muffliato _at the same time. The space of the bed was illuminated to show her best friend looking disheveled as ever, although this time it was her fault she thought to herself shamefully. He had a look that she had never seen before.

She couldn't help but laugh at her own ridiculousness but silenced when he reached out to touch her hair.

"Well, that explains that. If your hair had been curly, I might have realized that it was you!" He laughed.

Earlier that night, she and Ginny had sought out frivolous distractions. So Hermione tried out charms to curl Ginny's hair and Ginny tried- with success!- charms to straighten Hermione's hair. They were surprised to find out that her hair actually went down to her waist without her curls to catch it up. She wondered how Ron would like it.

Well, Harry seemed to like it she thought to herself as a blush crept up into her cheeks.

"Harry?" She asked as moved to prop herself up on the pillows next to him, like how they normally sit if it were daytime and they had not just finished snogging. She was trying her hardest not to let anything become weird, so she decided to just act as normal as possible.

"Yeah?" He was still looking at her strangely.

"What are you doing in Ron's bed?"

Harry let out a bark of laughter before she shushed him, "What are _you_ doing in Ron's bed?" He retorted. "Actually, earlier tonight he kept tossing and turning until I threw a pillow at him. He was complaining that the window was drafty and the bed was squeaking and a coil was coming up through poking him, his pillow was too soft, yadda, yadda, yadda. So, I made him switch with me and frankly, I don't notice a thing." He finished with a smile. It was probably more comfortable than whatever he had at the Dursley's.

She made to move to out of the bed but his hand came up and stopped her, "Wait," he said, "about tonight…"

"Don't worry, I wont say anything to Ginny," she started to say before he cut her off.

"No, what I wanted to say was that," he hesitated and she was very aware of his hand on her wrist, "well, it felt different."

"Different, what do you mean different?" She asked frantically. With only a few kisses, pecks really, with Victor and Cormac she had little point of reference. She knew that she had felt a feeling of rightness, but was it because she assumed it would be right with Ron, and because she assumed it was Ron she crawled in bed with? She was so confused.

"Hermione, stop, I can see your mind going crazy right now." With hesitation, he pulled her back down beside him. "It was just so right."

"Right," she repeated the word that had been bouncing around her head like a demented firefly.

Before she knew it he was kissing her again. It was a more careful kiss, slower, more sensual, and tentative at first until she slowly nodded and moved closer. His arm snaked around her and pulled her semi-underneath him with his one leg draped across her. His hand began to roam over her body again and before long his kisses were trailing down her throat. He stopped to suck on her clavicle and was scrambling her brain.

"Harry, what about Ginny? What about Ron?" She asked as bits of clarity returned to her.

"Shhh, remember I broke it off with Ginny? And you're not really with Ron," he replied as he moved his kisses that were getting wetter and wetter down her sternum.

"Uh huh." The kisses were scandalously low before he started to work back up again. There was a constant tingle in her abdomen by the time his lips reached her mouth again and she kissed him back with enthusiasm that surprised her.

They went on for quite some time until they noticed faint sunlight streaming in through the minute break in the curtain.

"I should leave before Ron wakes up," Hermione said finally. She placed another gentle kiss on his lips and couldn't help but smile before silently creeping out of the boys' dorms.

They would have to deal with Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's later, but their silent conversation of kisses and touches told them they would be alright. Who knew what the future would hold? But in the here and now, it felt right.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Don't you just love young love?**

**Now write a review and make me happy.**


End file.
